


Intentions

by knoxhannes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allusions to Murder, Cruel Intentions AU, F/F, I guess like 16 year old pidge, Lesbians, Manipulation, Manipulative!Allura, Underage Sex, dark!allura, mentions of abuse, plot twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxhannes/pseuds/knoxhannes
Summary: Allura Altea agrees to look after Katie Holt for her mother as she becomes a freshman at Arus University. Little does Katie know, Allura only took on this responsibility so she could get back at her ex-boyfriend Lance, who dumped her for Katie. However, soon Allura finds Katie Holt a bit too valueable to throw away. A change of plans is in order, and what's better revenge than stealing you ex's new girlfriend?Read the tags.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Read the additional tags and if you dont like it just go away. Based off my own fantasies. I'd love to make out with Sarah Michelle Gellar. I'm so gay oh my God.

 

"I can't tell you happy we are that our Katie will be attending Arus with you this year," Colleen Holt gushed. She turned to her daughter and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, giving a tight squeeze. "You've always been such an inspiration to Sam and I in raising her. We just hope that she can rise to the high standards that you've set for her."

 

"I'll do my best," Allura Altea smiled. Her maid swiftly tiptoed in to set down a tray of tea for her guests. "Arigato, Yuri."

 

"What was that?" Katie whispered. The girl was wearing a t-shirt with a gaudy alien design on the front and a khaki skirt, no doubt something her mother bought for her. Allura felt a bit annoyed, but hopefully her own black pantsuit would leave a good impression on Colleen for future outfit choices. Some parents could be so blind when it came to their maggot-children.

 

"I was thanking her, Japanese is a beautiful language." Allura smiled, imagining herself speaking to a toddler.

 

"I know what Japanese is!" Katie said, irritated by the change of tone.

 

Her mother ignored her, "Allura is one of the most successful girls in her school, listen to her and you'll go far. How do you do it?"

 

Allura felt the smile stretch, nearly splitting her face. "Well, I know this sounds corny," Allura reached deep inside her jacket, noticing Katie's eyes widen a bit and follow her hand down, "but whenever I feel the temptation of peer pressure, I turn to God and He helps me through the problem."

 

Katie straightened back up as Allura pulled a rosary out from under her clothes. Her mother made some type of comment but neither girl in the room really cared.

 

"What are the boys like?" Katie blurted. Her mother immediately dug her nails into her shoulder, causing a loud "ow!"

 

"Katie, is that all you can think of?" Colleen scolded, then tried to smile and laugh off the incident. "You'll have to forgive her Allura, she's wonderfully gifted in academics but she's never been in a...co-educational environment."

 

Allura nodded, "Well that's perfectly understandable. Most of the boys that matriculate at Arus are very upstanding gentleman. Of course, there are occasionally a few bad apples, but the board doesn't let them run wild."

 

"Like your step-brother, Lotor?" Colleen's tone turned sharp. "I'm surprised they let him back into school after what he'd done to the school nurse."

 

"I've heard she's recovering quite well," Lotor waltzed into the room, undressing each woman beneath his sunglasses. "How are you, Colleen? Or is it still Mrs. Holt?"

 

Colleen straightened up as much as her daughter, interesting.

 

"You remember my daughter, Katie, don't you Lotor?" 

 

He smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you again little pigeon. That's an adorable shirt you're wearing."

 

Katie smiled big and bright, "Thanks! My dad took me to the Garrison over Spring Break before he launched for Kerberos." 

 

In her excitement, she uncrossed her legs and pulled down her shirt to show the damn thing off. Allura and Lotor were able to see every detail of Katie Holt's kitty-decal panties. Lotor lowered his sunglasses, not to look at the shirt but for a more detailed view of her crotch. 

 

"Kerberos? My, that's very far away. Do you get lonely Mrs. Holt?"

 

"Lotor." Allura's icy tone cut in. 

 

"Well," Colleen stood up, "it was nice visiting you, but Katie and I have another engagement. Thank you for having us over, Allura."

 

"I thought we were staying longer." Katie said. Her mother grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, earning another "ow!" for the day.

 

"Of course, I won't keep you. Perhaps Katie can come by tomorrow while Lotor is with his mother's family? I an help her plan out her curriculum." Colleen visibly relaxed at that.

 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, some girl-time. I'll have Katie here by lunch. Say goodbye Katie."

 

"Bye," she waved with the hand not currently in her mother's death-grip. Without another word her mother dragged her away, leaving the step-siblings in the comfort of their own home.

 

"Colleen Holt is your new conquest?" Allura asked dryly. She took a teacup from the tray the Holts didn't touch.

 

"Correction: She was my conquest. Six months ago at our New Years Eve Party, while her husband was giving your father an ego blowjob."

 

"How scandalous," She drank, "the parental units called while you were out."

 

"Oh lovely. How's your impotent alcoholic father doing in Mumbai?"

 

"He suspects your gold-digging whore of a mother is getting it on with your fencing teacher."

 

Lotor took the couch where Mrs. Holt was previously and grabbed the other teacup. "Of course he does. Did he ask you to invite the Holt women over for tea?"

 

"Of course not, I'm on a mission. You remember dear Lancelot McClain don't you? Son of Coran McClain?"

 

"Ah that misunderstood Prince of Fools? Didn't he dump you over Fourth of July weekend?" 

 

Allura threw the teacup to the floor, smashing it to bits. Yuri immediately came in and silently cleaned up the mess.

 

"Yes. Him. I went through great lengths to please Lancelot. Huge sacrifices were made to make him happy. And how does he repay me? Breaking my poor little heart during the summer of my innocent years."

 

"Tragic," Lotor drank his tea and set the cup down, dismissing Yuri from the room again.

 

"So obviously my feelings were hurt when I learned Lancelot fell for someone else."

 

A lightbulb went off in Lotor's pea-sized brain. "You don't mean..."

 

"None other than Kathleen Fucking Holt."

 

"So that's what that was about."

 

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Allura smiled coldly. "By the time I get through with her, she'll have slept with enough rich boys to be called the school's tramp for the next century. And Lancelot's little princess will be damaged goods."

 

"Why go through Katie? Why not just attack Lance?"

 

"Because if I attack Lancelot it'll be traced back to me somehow, and I can't let that happen. Everybody loves me, I'm the next voice of our generation."

 

"I see. So you plan on having me seduce her for you?"

 

Allura shook her head, "No, I think after this little parent-teacher conference I've deduced little Katie's more of a sapphic lover."

 

"A lesbian? Then how will you have her sleep with other guys?"

 

"She's in denial, or doesn't even know herself. The stupid girl got wet when I took out my necklace."

 

"Hot." Lotor smiled. "Will you let me take pictures when you destroy her?"

 

Allura laughed at that one, "If you don't show my face, then maybe."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Katie came over as scheduled. Allura was waiting for her in the living room and smiled when Yuri brought her in. "Hi, Katie! I was hoping we could have a picnic in my garden today."

 

"I don't really like the outdoors, I get burned easily." Dear God did no one teach this child any manners.

 

"We can sit in the shade, I already packed the basket." 

 

"Ok." She pouted. Allura took Katie gently by the hand and led her outside into the backyard. When they reached the far end, Allura laid down a blanket so she and Katie could sit. 

 

"Your mother tells me you're a vegetarian, so I made sure to pack cucumber sandwiches for us."

 

"Thanks," Katie took one of the sandwiches offered to her, "You're a lot nicer than I've heard."

 

"Oh?" Someone uttered something bad about the Allura Altea? She filed this away for later investigation.

 

"Yeah, my mom says you're brother's a slut and it's probably rubbed off on you."

 

"Lovely." Allura said with a straight face. She'd have Lotor fuck that woman into Hell.

 

Katie seemed to grasp her error, "No, wait, I didn't mean it like that! I don't think that way-"

 

"It's alright Katie, I know the rumors about my step-brother." She frowned for emphasis. "I try my best to keep him on the right track but he's so badly influenced. Sometimes I feel like I've failed."

 

"You haven't failed! My mom just doesn't know when to shut up. You're a really good and nice person!"

 

"Thank you for thinking that way Katie," Allura smiled. "I don't mean to pry, but I sensed yesterday that you don't have a strong relationship with your mother."

 

Katie looked down, guilty, and began eating her sandwich. "Yeah I... She just parades me around because of my grades but she doesn't talk to me or know me."

 

"You poor thing." Allura wrapped her arms around her for comfort. "Don't you have anyone you can talk to? For lady problems and whatnot?"

 

She shook her head, "Nuh uh. I'm close with my dad but he and my brother are in Kerberos until next year. He says with my grades and skills I am guaranteed a government position."

 

Huh. Interesting. "Well, you can always come talk to me if you need to. The minute I saw you yesterday I wanted to take you under my wing."

 

"R-really?" Katie started blushing.

 

"Of course. You're just so cute that all the boys at school will be all over you." Allura winked. "Let me see your hair, it looks like it could need some brushing out."

 

Katie turned around and ate some of the grapes on the plate in front of her while Allura brushed her hair. It didn't need any real maintenance, but Allura found it was actually very soft to touch.

 

"So I heard from a few friends that you went on a date with Lancelot McClain recently? He's very nice."

 

"He's alright. He invited me over to the Balmera for a golf tournament in two weeks but I wanted to get your opinion on that." 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. And he kept going on and on about this shallow bitch he dumped over the Fourth of July. I don't think I wanna go out with him again."

 

"Shallow bitch huh?" Allura yanked the hair brush harshly, and Katie flinched. "Oh I'm so sorry! But just hearing men talk about women like that makes me so angry."

 

Katie spun around, "I know right! Women are beautiful and deserve to be treated as queens!"

 

Allura smiled. Gears connected and shifted through her brain and instantly, a new plan was born. Katie didn't need to fuck the boys at their school. Katie didn't need to fuck any boys, least of all Lancelot.

 

"But I dunno. I guess I'm just scared." She leaned back, lying down completely on the blanket.

 

"Of what?" Allura laughed. Oh this was going to be so fun. And the long-term benefits of having an academic genius under her? Why didn't she think of this first?

 

"Of boys! I've never even been kissed before!"

 

"Haven't you ever practiced on one of your girlfriends?" She asked sweetly. 

 

Katie looked up at her, shocked. "Ew no!"

 

"It's not gross, how else do you think girls learn? Here, I'll teach you." Allura leaned over her, giving enough space to not scare the young girl off.

 

"W-wait! Somebod-dy's gonna see us!" Katie shrieked.

 

"It's alright here, Katie. This is my home, and I promise it's safe for you here. Now, close your eyes," She caressed her cheek, hoping to implant that feeling of _you're special_  into Katie's head, "and wet your lips for me."

 

Katie licked them, still staring up at her captor. Allura slid down to capture those virgin lips, tasting what Katie ate of her lunch and a bit of strawberries. How innocent.

 

"See? That wasn't so scary." She cooed.

 

Katie smiled, "Yeah, it was fine."

 

"Ok, now let's try again. But this time, I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. And when I do that, I want you to massage my tongue with yours. And that's what first base is."

 

Katie nodded, "Ok!" She could be a bit cute when she said little to nothing, Allura would have to work on that later.

 

"Eyes closed," She reminded. Only when Katie squeezed them shut did Allura go down again. Katie opened her mouth right when she made contact, but Allura took her hand off of her cheek to grab her chin and more expertly lead the kiss. After a few chaste ones Allura finally crossed her tongue over to meets Katies. By then Katie had lost herself, letting Allura do as she pleased and letting out little moans when she licked the roof of her mouth. When Allura pulled back, a little string of saliva held their lips together. She saw her own lipstick smeared on the girl's lips. "Not bad."

 

"That was cool." Katie said dreamily. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and still held out her lips expecting more.

 

"Maybe you should try it out on your friend Lance sometime?"

 

She opened her eyes then, and frowned. "I guess."

 

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll help you. After all, we're friends right?"

 

Katie sat back up and jumped into her lap, "Yeah! Best friends!"

 

Allura resisted the urge to shove her away. Instead, she threaded her fingers through Katie's hair. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"There's been a slight change of plans." Allura mentioned a few days later over breakfast.

 

"Oh?" Lotor was scrolling his instagram feed at the moment, nibbling on some toast.

 

"Yes. I've decided Kathleen Holt would make a better asset than anything else. She could hack my way into any university, job, and election of my choosing."

 

"So you won't have her become the jock strap for the school's rugby team?" Lotor looked up to see his step-sister bite into her bagel and lox.

 

"No. I'll seduce her and cage her up like a little canary. One that will only sing for me."

 

Lotor outright laughed at that. "And what'll you do in twenty years when it's time for your election? By then the little pigeon won't be as dumb as she is now to be your little slave. Will you chain her up in your basement?"

 

Allura mock-gasped. "Of course not! What monster do you think I am? I'll just have to marry her by then."

 

This time Lotor didn't smile. "Are you shitting me?"

 

She smiled. "No. I've been called the voice of our generation with my achievements. Imagine how wonderful I'll look when I announce I'm part of the minority oh so oppressed against. I'll win woman of the year."

 

"You'll get ostracized at school."

 

"I won't be coming out at school. I'll just persuade Katie to keep us a secret until she's graduated."

 

"You amaze me." Lotor rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh bite me, Lotor." The icy tone was back. "Everyone may think it's fine for guys like you and Lancelot to fuck to your hearts please but when I do it, I get dumped for it for innocent little twits like Katie. God forbid I display confidence and enjoy sex. Do you think I relish the fact that I have to act like Mary Sunshine for twenty-four seven so that I can be considered a _lady_? I'm the Marsha Fucking Brady of this school and sometimes I want to kill myself."

 

Lotor remained silent, not knowing what to say.

 

"So there's your psycho-analysis Doctor Freud. Now are you going to help me, or not?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meeting up with the McClains and the Holts at the Balmera took some pulling strings, but Allura managed it. Two suites were reserved, one for Lotor and one for Allura. If all went to plan, both would be used that night.

 

She made sure to warn Katie about their visit, but made her _pinky-promise_  not to tell her mother. Colleen would be in for a delightful surprise.

 

Allura watched as Lotor made the first move. She couldn't let Lance see her, after all. Lotor waited at the bar until Colleen Holt's eyes wandered and stumbled onto him.She froze, but relaxed as The McClains brought her back into conversation. Dinner was ending, and Katie visibly yawned. She was probably bored out of her mind.

 

Finally after another half hour, the McClains excused themselves for bed, urging Lancelot to his room. He made a sly attempt to bring Katie up with him, but she excused herself to the restroom. As Katie headed over to where Allura was, she noticed Colleen strut to Lotor as soon as the McClain's backs were out of sight.

 

"Hi Allura! Did you wanna come meet Lance?"

 

Allura nearly retched. "No, that's fine Katie. Why don't we go back to my room? There's some things we must talk about."

 

"Ok..." Katie said unsurely. 

 

Neither said a word in the elevator, or in the hallway to Allura's room. She could feel Katie fidget a bit when they stepped in. "Um, are you mad at me?"

 

"What? No, I'm not. I just...wanted to confess something. I think it best if you hear it from me." Allura's regretful voie wasn't used often unless Lotor was involved, so she hoped it sounded authentic.

 

"Huh?" Allura led her to the bed and sat them across from each other.

 

"You see... I used to date Lance."

 

"What?" Katie exclaimed. "He didn't mention that!"

 

Allura shook her head, "No he did. He just didn't mention my name. I'm... that shallow bitch he told you about. The reason I wanted to get to know you was because I heard you were dating Lance."

 

Katie looked like she was going to cry, "What? Why?"

 

Allura sighed. "Deep breaths Katie, it's alright. It's a long story. But the core of the matter is... I dated Lance because I felt like I had to. Like I had to date him to please my family. But really I was miserable dating him. And I took it out on him. He was right to call me a shallow bitch. I didn't even love him. I just wanted to see what kind of girl was more suited for his tastes. I didn't know I'd be liking you as much as Lance does." She broke off and looked away, faking a dry sob. "I'm the worst."

 

"No you're not!" Katie grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her again. "You didn't do anything wrong! I'm the same way, I don't like him but I had to kiss him today and it didn't feel as nice as when you kissed me."

 

Oh boy she was crying. 

 

Allura hugged her back, what soft hair. Although maybe she should cut it short so it doesn't get everywhere. "Really? You liked it when I kissed you?"

 

Katie blushed and moved to face Allura again, tears still in her eyes. "Yeah I felt amazing. Everywhere."

 

Allura smiled, maybe showing some wickedness here wouldn't hurt. 

 

"Katie, can I kiss you again? I found myself liking it a lot too." Without awaiting a response, she spread open Katie's legs to straddle her waist. At the touch of their clothed groins touching, Katie gasped and Allura took that opportunity to go in. Katie was much better this time than the day in her garden. Here, she responded in earnest but still let Allura control the kiss. She always did like things going her way.

 

Allura was a very strong woman. With little effort, she turned them and laid Katie down on her bed. They kissed again and this time Katie brought her hands up to feel Allura's hair. Mmm that did feel nice. It wasn't until Allura brought her hand over to touch her chest that Katie stopped. 

 

"M-my mom. She's gonna be mad if I don't come back." She tried to get up to leave but Allura held her down.

 

"It's alright. You see, I asked my step-brother if he could talk to your mother tonight. They'll talk all night long and I'll get you into your room in the morning before your mom finds out." 

 

"Promise?" Katie looked up at her with her big brown eyes. Adorable.

 

"Yes, I promise. Now, I've taught you first base right? What we've just done is second base. Do you wanna guess what third base is?"

 

Katie thought for a moment. "Sex?"

 

Allura laughed. "Almost. Take off your dress for me."

 

Katie turned over, "Help." 

 

As Allura unzipped her dress, her eyes saw blue and yellow bruises all over her back. "Katie, what are these?"

 

She turned back over. "Mom gets mad when I misbehave."

 

Oh Allura was going to have fun ripping this woman apart. But then how would she take care of the father and brother? Thoughts for the morning.

 

"My poor Katie." She leaned down and kissed her. "You shouldn't have to put up with this. No one does this to their loved ones. It'll be ok, I'll protect you."

 

Katie smiled into the kiss, "You will? I hate it when she hits me."

 

"Don't you worry about a thing. Now," Allura hushed her. Katie's bra was fastened at the front and it easy to unclasp. In a fluid motion her bra cups were thrown to each side, revealing her small breasts. She took one in her hand and squeezed gently, running her thumb to meet the nipple. In her experience, smaller breasts needed gentler care. Katie moaned as she was kneaded for the first time in her life. Allura broke from their kiss to take the other breast in her mouth. The extra attention had Katie panting for more.

 

"Y-you t-t-too! Clothes! Off!"

 

Allura leaned up to sit on her knees, unbuttoning her blouse and throwing it to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra today, and Katie's jaw dropped as Allura's much larger breasts were now in front of her face.

 

"Are you alright Katie? Do you find me unattractive?" Allura bit her lip, faking shame.

 

"No you're beautiful! I want more!" Allura didn't have time to respond as Katie pulled her closer to suck on her right boob. She gasped and ground into Katie's crotch again, earning another hiccup from Katie. Patience. Patience.

 

"Oh...That's it. You're doing so well Katie." Allura held her head there, and brought Katie's other had to the left one, encouraging more squeezing and massaging. 

 

When she felt like she'd had enough, Allura pried Katie away from her nipples. "Ok sweetheart. Don't be scared now. It's time for the good part."

 

Katie sat up to take her bra and panties completely off. Allura did the same, getting themselves naked and pulled the covers up so they could get inside. Sliding down completely, she spread open Katie's sex. Katie twitched a bit, and Allura applied some pressure right on top of her clit. The moan Katie let out this time was much deeper than the ones she made when they kissed. Smiling, Allura licked her inside, rubbing the clit to ease Katie's first orgasm out of her. Much too easy.

 

Allura slid back up, meeting Katie's debauched face. "We're not done yet, Katie."

 

Taking one leg and bending it up over her shoulder, Allura ground their pussys together an began riding. Katie was still so sensitive, writhing back onto the bed and begging, begging for it. Allura won, as she always wins. With this satisfaction, she met her own orgasm with Katie's second one. Exhausted from this workout, she lay down next to her new lover.

 

"I love you Katie." And now you're mine, forever.

 

"I love you too, Allura." She whispered back weakly.

 

Satisfied, Allura drifted off to sleep.

 

In the darkness, Katie smiled. A powerful, manipulative, girlfriend who would "take care" of her mother and lead her into the rich life of luxury, and all she had to do was play dumb for a few years? Perfect.

 

 

 

 


End file.
